Patching Things Up
by Comet1998
Summary: Sequel to You're So Compulsive. Summaries are my weakness... so... 1) Maka and Soul's relationship is slowly building. 2) James is having girl troubles and is pressured into having another relationship. Rated M for language and lemon (later on!) SoMa and JamesX? Get to know the manga and spin-off because some references and characters would be obscure to you. Otherwise Enjoy!
1. Now We're Even

Disclaimer: If you didn't read _You're So Compulsive_ & the manga series (including the spin-off) as well as watched the anime (which you all pretty much already did) you're going to have a bad time. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1- Now We're Even**_

…

It's been 3 months… James was overwhelmed with the thought of Maka being his younger sister (luckily he and Alan finally got used to it). He remembered when Soul found them and ask Maka for her to come back to him. It was sentimental and James felt so happy for the albino. He completely changed from how he was 3 months ago.

Although, Maka wanted James to stay as her weapon partner. He and Soul came to good terms and Soul understood very much. He only wished that he and Maka could hang out more than they used to.

James was okay with Maka having Soul as her partner again but she insisted that he'd stay as her partner… but she didn't listen.

_It's what she wants then…_ James thought.

But as I said it's been 3 months, James and Maka were leaving the classroom; Maka had been concerned about James' love life. She had no business being worried but she wanted to help him. She even dragged him around the school to introduce him to the students in the_ EAT_ and _NOT _classes.

The worst part was the date with Patti. She didn't even pay him any mind. She acted a bit childish that day but he considers here a _good, but distant_ friend.

Most of the girls in the _EAT_ class paid him no mind, but Maka constantly tossed him near girls and made up shitty pickup lines to _win _them over.

"If you were a witch I'd skip pass 99 human souls and eat yours first." James didn't know but he said that to the wrong person… If he'd known Kim was really a witch then he wouldn't have said it. But in turn he was punched on the shoulder with such a force. Great, he busted a hole in the wall. _Thanks Maka… _James thought.

Jacqueline sighed when Kim walked pass her. James needed to learn more about the student's because all he got after that was a few bruises and a lengthy chastisement from Ox. They weren't in a real relationship anyway so why does he care so much?

After that he was brought to a mirror and was evaluated for his looks.

She even went as far as to changing his hair style to make him _cuter while they were inside the NOT _class after Maka demonstrated techniques and stuff to the students but with James as her partner_. _

"Stop what are you doing?" He'd yelp as his sister would pull his hair back, showing off his bright green eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary…" Anya said sternly looking at the blonde. "He already looks good, I guess."

"I don't want to date you girls." James said to the group of girls.

It wasn't like he hated the girls; he just didn't like their personalities or what they think of him. One, Anya didn't really like the way he looks. Two, Meme forgets who he is every time (she's such an airhead!). And three, Tsugumi gets nervous around him.

"Who is he again? Jane?" Meme looked at James like she would anyone she doesn't quite remember.

This is about the twentieth time James has been around these girls from the _NOT_ class. How does she not remember him? Maka always dragged him here every time she wanted to talk to Tsugumi, who has been idolizing her since she first came to the school 3 years ago.

"It's James." Tsugumi reminded her friend and partner as she wrote it on her arm.

"You love someone don't you? You've been in deep thought lately." Maka looked at her brother.

"Not really. It's not love but just a minor crush, nothing serious." James said feverishly.

"Then we must meet her!" Maka was quick to pushed James in any direction.

"Bye Maka." Tsugumi said waving the two off. "Hope you find a date James." She added.

_Could you believe those two? _

"Describe her! Tell me what she looks like." Maka demanded.

"U-uh... I'm not telling you." James worked a smile onto his face.

If looks could kill, James would be dead in an instant. He was so confused on why Maka was trying to help him get into another relationship.

"Seriously, James, tell me." Maka pushed him further down the hall.

"Fine, I'll talk!"

…

It was well around six and James was walking to the usual place, Deathbucks Café. He looked back making sure Maka wasn't following him. He felt so embarrassed knowing that he told her who he had a small crush on. She might not even like him. Not after earlier, besides she's distant from guys, he's seen enough to know that as a fact.

He bumped into someone, the coffee spilt onto her clothes… great… James was pretty much fucked…

"I'm so sorry miss!" He said rushing to get paper towels from the store and feverishly tried to get the stain off.

"Stop it! You're just rubbing it in." She stopped James from trying to help her. She was infuriated with James.

"My apologies…" He uttered. He looked into the girl's angry green eyes. _Oh shit… its Kim again… _

"Shut it." She pushed him aside.

She must have remembered earlier. If James wasn't so afraid, he'd ask what offended her. But he needed to fix his mistake.

"I know! Please come in!" James ushered the girl back inside the shop.

"Wha-" Kim said when James lightly tugged her inside the store.

"I'll buy you another cup of coffee. It's my fault!" He said seating her at the table.

The waiter came over to the two.

"Hello James." The waiter said. He'd show up here often that he made friends with the waiters and waitresses here. "I know you'll ask for the usual… what about you?" He directed the question to the perturbed pink haired girl with the coffee stain on her shirt.

…

_I guess everyone was going out on dates… _Maka thought as she sat on the couch alone. She was pretty sure James wasn't on a date but was getting into some sort of trouble… or just relaxing at Deathbucks Café as usual.

All of her friends and her brothers were out tonight. Maybe she should contact Soul… they don't speak as often but they grew more closers as days went by.

Maka looked around for her phone. But she couldn't find… _great._

…

"I should at least apologize for the pickup line… Maka told me to say it. I wanted to know why it was so offensive to you." James sighed having sipped his coffee.

Kim stared at him blankly which made him tensed a little.

"Uh…" James uttered when the girl lifted her cup of coffee.

Kim sipped from it and sighed. James laughed nervously knowing she might not hate him right now.

"For… what it's worth, I think you're…"

Kim looked up knowing the complement she'd receive, because face it, she's heard it before.

"…C-cute." James added a nervous smile to the mix. He was dead… he could feel it.

He felt the cup connect with his face causing him to tumble backwards over the chair and onto the floor. Coffee covered his hair, face and the top part of his suit.

He would shriek knowing his suit was ruined, but he well deserved it. Besides who the fuck goes straight to telling a girl that she's cute? James felt like shit when he got up.

Kim extended her hand and helped him up. He was really confused. She parted his soggy hair from in front of his eyes and walked away. "Now we're even." She smiled lightly as she pushed the door open.

The waiter stood beside James. He was just about as tall as James, but a tad bit shorter, his hair was brown, like chocolate and combed back all fancy-like. His eyes were black and his skin was bit darker than James, tan perhaps.

"What was that all about?" He said.

"I've no idea Marcus…" James sighed pushing his hair out from his eyes.

"Well, you better catch up with her." Marcus suggested.

"What for?"

"Meh, I might help your relationship with her."

"She's not really my girlfriend. Besides we're even." James tasted the coffee on his hand. "How does she drink this? It tastes awful."

"Maybe because you taste yourself as well." Marcus laughed. "or she purposely had you buy a cup of horrible coffee."

…

Maka looked at her phone, glad she found it. She wasn't ready to call Soul yet, but James walked in, he was damp with coffee as he sat on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Maka looked at James with concern.

"It's a long story…" James trailed off. "You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow to hear about it."

"I have time." Maka said.

"Same here." Alan walked in.

"Fine… you'll laugh at me at the end of this…"

**Are you guys happy? I decided to make it a story. Should I keep James and Kim going or should I use another character. **

**James: You must have enjoyed it when she threw the cup of coffee at my face. **

**Anyway I'm going to start writing the next chapter for **_**Perfect, Just Perfect.**_


	2. A Way He Can Help!

_**Chapter 2 – A Way He Can Help!**_

"And that's what happened." James said.

Alan was hysterical. "That's it!? She said 'you were both even' and left?"

"This could be a sign that she'd want to be in a relationship!" Maka happily said to James.

"Are you sure?" James said. "But how do I go about this?"

"Bring her romantic incentives." Alan leaned over the couch.

"How am I supposed to know what to get her?" James asked.

"Figure it out yourself." Alan sighed.

"I not good with talking to her, especially when she stares at me blankly. It makes me think she will kill me." James said. "One of you guys have to help me at least."

"Fine, I'll help. Besides you'll need guidance from your older brother for something like this." Alan crossed his arms to his chest.

"I might go out with Soul tomorrow anyway." Maka said.

"Alan, don't do what you usual do." James said.

"I don't know what you mean…" Alan laughed obviously knowing what his brother was talking about.

…

It was Monday. James was in the car with Alan as they pulled up in  
front of the DWMA. Alan gaped at the large staircase that actually  
leads to the school.

"Are you fucking serious?" Alan sighed upon the view of the stairs.

"C'mon don't complain." James tapped his brother's shoulder as he  
started up the stairs.

"Why didn't Maka come along with us?" Alan said.

"Something I don't fully understand." James responded.

"Alan..."

"What James?"

"Do you understand girls?"

Alan was deep in thought. "No, I don't understand, but I'll comply with  
things they'll ask. You could never get in a person's head and  
understand them, so just listen and follow along with their opinions or  
something."

James was stunned. "That's the first you'd ever say something that  
would help me."

"Wh-what!?" Alan said bewildered. "Even when I gave you 'the talk'?"

"Um hm." James nodded his head.

"Hmmm... so... who are we looking for?" Alan panted.

"Wait 'til we get to the top." James said.

...

Finally! They got to the top. Alan was happy yet tired when he crawled  
to the top and James was just fine, he's used to walking up these  
stairs now.

"How... are you... not tired?" Alan panted.

"I've been going to Shibusen for 3 months I'm pretty much used to this now."

"Of course..." Alan collapsed on the ground.

"Well hurry up! We need to find her." James walked further. Alan got  
up and followed him.

James walked inside the school looking around. Alan wouldn't be any  
help because he was looking at the female students and he also didn't  
who Kim was or what she looked like.

"Why won't you tell me what she looks like?" Alan whined.

"Because I know you and your impulses might screw things up."

"You'll never know. Besides I'll show some respect, we're in a public  
facility."

"Sure..." James sighed.

...

Maka was just leaving Deaths & Nobles as she carried a bag full of  
books. She hasn't read any books in a while, so she decided to pick up  
on her obsession.

Maka realized what time it was... she needed to quickly get to Shibusen!

...

James looked through the crowd. There she was...

He didn't quickly announce this to Alan but instead he walked towards  
the pink haired meister.

Alan quickly followed him.

James spoke quietly at her though he was at a loss for words. "Ugh...  
um... K-Kim... I..."

She raised her brow trying to understand James. What made things worse  
for the boy was that Jacqueline was giving him a judgmental stare.

Alan was confused. "So who's this 'Kim' you were talking about?" He  
caught up with his brother.

James pointed to Kim and Alan pushed him aside to talk for him.

"Excuse my brother's sheepishness. He's not a lady's man ya know."  
Alan smirked putting his hands behind his back. "He wants you to be his  
girlfriend. And if that isn't interesting he ought to play you a song  
or give you something. The bastard is quite talented…"

James sunk to the floor, his emotions changed so quickly. "Kill me..." He whispered already declaring defeat.

There was no answer just a hit on the head. James clutched his head  
trying to forget the pain.

"I deserved it." James cried silently.

"Tell James it'll take more than that to win me over." Kim said as she and Jacqueline  
walked away.

Now he knows how Ox feels...

"Great..." Alan said. "C'mon get up." He pulled his brother up off the ground.

"I'll die alone... forever." James said.

"Stop being so mellow." Alan hit James on the head where Kim had hit him.

"Ow! Fuck..." James said.

"Never thought you'd curse, gentleman."

"Stop the nicknames." James said.

...

"You really have changed." Kidd smirked as he, Soul and Black*Star  
stood outside the doors of Shibusen.

"Yes, I even planned the perfect night for Maka." Soul smiled.

"That's good. What do you plan on doing?" Kidd asked.

"Well, I thought I could take Maka to this new fancy restaurant that just opened up last week, and then I was going to play that song I played for her the first time we met."

"That sounds cool, but I have better things planned." Black*Star said.

"What would that be?" Soul looked to Black*Star

…

"You should probably get going. James said to Alan.

"Why?"

"The Kim thing completely failed. That's the only reason for why you came here right?"

"I know, but I think I might want to stick around." Alan smiled.

"Why would you want to stay?"

"I just want to know what goes on around here." Alan shrugged.

"Fine then." James sighed. "Besides it's about time we get to the classroom now."

James walked and Alan followed him towards Professor Stein's classroom. James took his usual seat and told Alan to sit to his right; no one was there in that seat normally so it wouldn't matter.

"Hey James, where's Maka?" Alan asked as he watched the grey haired teacher reach inside a cooler.

"I don't know… she should be here." James was nervous of what Stein would pull out from the cooler. So many things he's seen dissected.

…

Maka was running up the stairs in front of Shibusen. She was almost at the top of the stairs. She was late… goddamn it she was going to be late. She sped past the door and into Stein's classroom.

"Oh good Miss Albarn we can actually start a demonstration." Stein said as the ash blonde stepped into the room.

She panted and moved down in the center of the class. James went down as he told Alan to stay.

James stood next to her and he became a hammer, though he was nervous as hell with all eyes on him and Maka.

Surprisingly over the months Maka was able to handle James' weight and wavelength. She perfectly held him with both hands and spun him around and then finally pressed him down with one hand on top of him and placed his bottom on the floor.

Alan was amazed. But aren't they trained to fight and such?

Well with no apparent kishin around there was really nothing to worry about most of the time.

Alan put his elbow on the desk and looked around the class to see who was here. No one he knew really… except that Kim person. He chuckled slightly thinking of how James got hit on the head by her. But in a way, he felt sorry for his brother…

There's gotta be a way he can help!

**I hope this chapter was good for you guys… oh and as well, I might not post new chapters because I'll be here. On some occasions: ** /author?id=131560 **any who… bye :)**

**-Comet1998**


	3. A Wager

_**Chapter 3 – A Wager **_

"So what's with the books?" Alan asked Maka as they walked down the hallway.

"Well, I always loved books, but I haven't read any in a while."

"I never knew you were a bookworm." James smiled.

"Speaking of not knowing, so what happened with you and Kim?"

"That… I um…" James uttered.

"He got shot down… and he's gotta try better." Alan smirked, poking James' head.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore…" James said hoping it would ward off Alan's poking.

"Okay." Alan ceased his poking and directed the conversation on to a new topic.

"So… what happens if the you and Kim thing doesn't work?"

"If it means you not bringing another girl that has nothing in common with me and Maka not harassing me about a girl then I'll do everything in my power to be together with Kim." James said. "Does anyone around here know her?"

"I'm not sure." Maka said.

"Well I guess you'll have to ask people." Alan said. "Don't worry I'll help."

James sighed. "We'll talk to anyone besides Ox. He might get mad if he knows I'm trying to talk to Kim. He's been trying his best to win her affections, so I've heard."

"I don't know anyone here so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Actually… it would."

"Why?"

"You're not a student here, and you'll be questioned, maybe even registered into the DWMA." James laughed knowing his brother wants nothing to do with Shibusen.

"Hell no! I'm not going to be a student here. Don't worry about anything." Alan gave off a fake smile.

"I know you're worried… but anyway we should get going." James proceeded off. "Good luck on your date with Soul, Maka."

"Yeah…" Maka said. "Good luck with Kim."

…

Soul was finally ready to ask Maka out. He had everything planned out for tonight. All Soul needed was Maka's approval. Well, luckily for him he ran into Maka in the hallway.

"Maka… I wanted to ask you something." Soul said.

"What might it be?" She looked up at him.

"I thought, we could go on a date tonight. I wanted to truly show that I am sorry and that I've changed."

"Sure."

Soul was happy, he was glad that she wouldn't still be mad at him. "Does seven sound good to you?"

"Yes, I think it would be good."

…

"I don't think he has a shot…" Soul said.

"He's completely different from Ox." Maka protested.

"How many times has he tried?"

"Two, why does it matter?"

"And Kim rejected him those two times." Soul laughed.

"Yes but…" Maka trailed off. "I'm sure he'll do it. He's trying really hard. Alan is helping him too."

"I hope they have good luck with that."

"So what do you plan on doing tonight?"

…

James felt like his brain was going to commit suicide… "Death dammit! The name is James. Do I look like a girl to you?"

Alan laughed a bit. Who knew this school had a lot of weird people, but he was one to talk. "Is this going to help us with your Kim problem or not?"

"What might you want with Kim-senpai?" Tsugumi questioned the unfamiliar face.

"You know her?" James said leaving his personal affairs with the all so forgetful Meme behind.

The girls gave him an assuring nod.

"Well… you see… I sorta have a…" James uttered.

"He has a serious crush on her and he needed to know about her." Alan plainly stated.

"Thanks." James said. "I should introduce you to my older brother… he is Alan."

The girls introduced themselves to Alan.

"Nice to meet you all. Please tell James about Kim." Alan said.

"Well… Kim sort of has a thing for charging people to do her favors. Or if she's done them a favor…" Tsugumi pointed out.

…

Kim and Jacqueline sat down on a park bench. It was nice day outside but Jacqueline was quick to start asking questions.

"Don't you think that James guy is weird?" Jacqueline asked Kim.

"Well, who isn't weird here?"

"That's not the point." Jacqueline tugged Kim to get her attention off of the beverage in her hand. "He's been trying to impress you. And what about the witch thing yesterday…"

"Yeah I know, that was offensive but I guess I can't blame him. He doesn't know."

"Now you're defending him?" Jacqueline said confused.

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not defending him it's just that I was a bit harsh on him."

"You never cared about being harsh on people." Jacqueline raised a brow.

Kim stared up at the sky. _I never thought I'd care. _

…

"Kim-senpai can be rude at times." Anya said.

"But it wasn't in a rude way. She smiled when she threw the coffee at me. And why are we walking you guys to Deathbucks anyways?" James said.

"You're asking about Kim-senpai and we wanted to go to Deathbucks. You could have left. But you want to know what we know about her."

"Good point." James let out a deep sigh.

The group walked into the store. Master stood at the counter as usual and Marcus was taking orders and turned to the opening door.

"James-kun, Alan-san, Tsugumi-chan, Anya-san, Meme-chan, hello!" Marcus walked over to them.

"Drop the 'kun'… it makes my name sound ridiculous." James said.

"Whatever." Marcus laughed. "Hey so why are you guys coming in togethe- oh wait don't tell me… Alan-san's got two of the girls and James has one."

"Sometimes you can really have the mind of Alan." James smiled faintly.

""Well if that's what Marcus-san thinks…" Alan said putting his arm around Anya and Meme, the girls closest to him.

_Why aren't Alan and Marcus best friends? They think and act alike so much that it kills me._ James thought.

…

"You're telling me he is trying to go out with Kim!?" Black*Star said hysterically.

Soul and Black*Star continued to doubt James' chances with Kim. It wasn't like anyone to try and win her over…

"C'mon you two, at least try to sound encouraging…" Kidd said. "I think he might have a chance at the slightest."

"You want to wager on it?" Black*Star said to Kidd.

"Sure… what happens if James and Kim do go out?" Kidd said.

"Then me and Soul will wear ridiculous clothing to Shibusen for the entire week."

"What?" Soul said.

"And if they don't go out, we get to rearrange everything in your house for a day." Black*Star laughed.

Kidd couldn't stand the thought of everything in his house placed about asymmetrically.

"Are you guys really going to go through with this?" Maka asked.

"Yes, we are." Soul grimaced.

"You are going to lose Kidd. James' chances are slight." Black*Star chuckled.

"We'll see." Kidd smiled.

…

"So James you forgot all about Kim already?" Marcus said.

"No, of course not. I was just trying to know more about her." James said.

"Well, if you want to know something else, I can tell you she doesn't like people with bad hairstyles or no hair at all."

"How would you know that?" James bellowed.

"I overheard a conversation she had with a friend a while ago…"

"I haven't even looked at my hair. Is it good?" James scrambled for opinions.

"It's perfectly fine… well; it could get cut short a bit." Alan said.

"I wasn't asking you." James went over to the girls. "What do you guys think? On a scale of one to ten."

"Six" Anya said clearing insulting him.

"Eight." Meme smiled.

"I agree with Meme, Eight." Tsugumi said.

"What!? I need a perfect ten! Alan cut my hair shorter." James said.

"How much shorter? So that it is above your shoulder a little?" Alan said changing his hand into a blade.

"Yes! Now come on let's get started."

"I'm not cutting your hair in the store…"

"Dammit man, do it for me." James violently shook his brother.

"O-k-ay!" Alan said. "Fine… girls can you make sure I stop cutting when you think it is a perfect ten?"

_**And changing your image and attitudes**_

_**Won't bring him back into your bedroom…**_

_**"Amputations"**_

**(Well, in this instance not "him" but "her")**

**-Comet1998**


	4. Practice Date?

"Stop. It looks like a perfect ten to me." Tsugumi motioned Alan to  
stop cutting.

"How does it look?" James smiled.

"I think it's a ten." Meme joined in.

"Hmph." Anya grunted in a low tone.

"Let me see it..." James said looking around for a mirror.

"I guess it looks good." Marcus said with Alan nodding in agreement.

"Oh my Death! It looks perfect!" James said gleefully at his  
reflection on the black plastic sign.

The color wasn't shown but he could see the style and length. His hair  
went down just to his neck and his bangs were still at their present  
length around the eyes.

"I think I'm ready to talk to Kim." James motioned towards the door.

"No you aren't." Alan stopped James in his tracks. "You're still  
nervous when you talk to her."

"I'll overcome it."

"No you won't. So we'll teach you." Alan seated his brother in a chair.

"How is that going to work... and how are going to do that?"

"1, it will relieve you of your nervousness towards girls... and 2,  
we'll use one of the girls as a practice date." Alan smirked.

"That won't do..." James fake frowned. The idea was okay but he didn't  
want to go about it.

"Kim doesn't like you... so..." Alan turned his attention towards the  
girls. "Which of you doesn't like James?"

And with that Alan made the situation awkward.

...

"Where does James usually spend his town?" Kidd asked Maka.

"Deathbucks. Why?" Maka was confused.

"I'm going to help him out. For the sake of my house's symmetry." Kidd  
shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I guess we should tag along." Black*Star smiled. "To see what kind of  
person James is."

"It's not like you to find out who a person is and what their deal is."

"Well, me and Maka have a date so we'll see you guys around." Soul said.

"We should stop by if he is there." Maka said. "At least so I can  
encourage him."

"Why don't we all go?" Kidd said. "Beside it's rare that we see him  
outside of class."

...

_This was a fucking nightmare... I'll die before I even dare to ask Kim out..._

James was sitting at the table face flush with anguish as he engaged  
in idle conversation with Anya.

"So... what do you... like?" James tensed a little.

Alan, Meme and Tsugumi sat far off away from the two. It's not like  
they'd be watching James during his date with Kim (if it actually  
happens).

"Aren't you guys going to order something?" Marcus stood with a notepad.

"I'm fine." Alan said waving him off.

"I don't want anything either." Tsugumi said.

"I don't remember if I wanted anything..." Meme said.

"So why'd we come here?" Alan sounded suspicious.

"I guess it's cool to be around James..." Tsugumi trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Alan smiled leaning in.

"What? I don't think of James like that... Anya-san sorta says stuff  
about James..."

"What stuff? I'm confused." Alan laughed.

"She says he's a nice person, but he tries so hard to change for the better."

Great... Tsugumi felt like she was interrogated and telling what her  
friend thought of James embarrassed her.

"In other words, Anya has a crush on James?" Alan laughed even harder,  
but he hushed himself so he wouldn't draw much attention to himself.

James told some sort of joke because Anya smiled a little trying to  
hold in a laugh.

"That's the first Anya-san looked happy near Jane..." Meme gasped.

"They could be together... if Kim-senpai rejects James again..."  
Tsugumi smiled. "And it would be perfect because he's a weapon.  
Anya-san is a meister..."

"Why are you bringing school-talk into this?" Alan sighed.

"Oh..."

James hummed a little. He wasn't totally confident for his date with  
Kim, but he would try his best.

"What are you humming?" Anya asked recovering from the joke.

"It's a song I heard... well the song itself was nice." James blushed  
a little. "I thought I should play it for Kim, but I have my doubts.  
I'm not at all confident about asking her out. There's more I need to  
about, not to sound weird, but I really like and..." James could see  
Anya looking downward at the floor.

"Is something the matter?" James asked concern in his voice.

"N-nothing. I thought you could sing me the song..." Anya mumbled.

"Sing? (With no guitar?) Sure I would enjoy doing so." James took in a  
deep breath and let out. His eyes was closed as well.  
_  
__Broken yolk in western sky__  
__My stomach turned, my mouth went dry.__  
__I knew I'd never known fear before__  
__I pressed my palms into the seat__  
__Took one last look at you next to me__  
__I kicked open the sliding door__  
__And I threw myself out on the road__  
__Torn flesh and broken bones__  
__And on the shoulder's patchy grass__  
__I faded into your past...__  
_  
Anya looked at James with wide eyes... who ever knew he could sing so well...  
_  
__I know it was a cowardly thing to do__  
__And that an explanation is not an excuse__  
__I just want you to understand__  
__That love is only a type of greed__  
__Of equal portions, want and need__  
__And you cannot divorce the two__  
__And I could not sleep at all__  
__With all the rumble strip close calls__  
__In the gravel and scattered trash__  
__I faded into your past__  
__When you think twice__  
__You arrive at the same conclusion__  
__Its bad advice__  
__Only if you use it__  
__Broken yolk in western sky__  
__My stomach turned, my mouth went dry...___

James opened his eyes. He had no idea how silent the pub was.

"Oh... um..." James blushed when everyone looked at him. Of course he  
occasionally showed up to play a set but this was embarrassing, not in  
a bad way at all.

The few people in the cafe applauded him.

"I never knew Jane could sing..." Meme clapped her hands.

"He's opened up to Anya-san." Tsugumi looked at the couple as they  
tried to get another idle conversation started.

...

"That's quite a lot of noise coming from Deathbucks." Kidd said as  
someone opened the door to the cafe.

From the window the group could James sitting with a stranger (well  
Maka knew who Anya was) and a lot of hands moving to applaud and  
whistles and chants.

Maka couldn't believe it! For starters his hair was different. He was  
on a date with Anya instead... she didn't mind, Kim is a hard one to  
get. Kidd could almost faint... James wasn't with Kim; his perfectly  
symmetrical house would be an asymmetrical waste. Soul and Black*Star  
cheered as they emerged victorious over Kidd.

"Well, at least he's found someone." Tsubaki smiled feintly.

Maka walked inside and moved towards James and Anya.

"How could you..." Maka scolded her brother.

"It's okay this is a pratice date! It's so I can be ready for my date  
with Kim..." James said.

Anya secretly wished it was a real date even though it seemed that way.

"Your hair..." Maka grasped the blonde's hair and released it.

"Oh, my hair..."

"I think you and Anya are cute together..." Maka said. "I wouldn't be  
mad at you because of that..."

Kidd was overjoyed, he heard that it was a 'practice date' (as stupid  
as it sounds) but it saved his symmetrical house!

"I still have a chance!" Kidd said to Black*Star.

"Fuck..." Black*Star grumbled.

"So what brings you guys here?" James sighed.

"Kidd, Black*Star and Soul are making wages on your chances with  
Kim..." Maka frowned.

"Well that's bad sporting..." James said.

"That was a nice song you sung..." Anya retained her emotionless face  
that she'd shown as usual.

"I only hope that you liked it." James smiled. "Anya-chan." He added  
the _-chan_ even though disliking these titles because it make names  
sound weird.

"Don't call me that... say -san." Anya pouted.

Maka raised a brow at the two.

"James, I think you're ready..." Alan smiled as he walked towards him.

"I ought to get going. I don't know where she is so I'll be back  
whenever." James said determined.

He left the pub and he started searching...

"What was that all about?" Maka asked.

"Nothing..." Anya looked away.

"He even sung for you?" Maka looked at the 'princess' as she quickly  
turned red.

"It's nothing..." She repeated.

...

Kim and Jacqueline both stood outside of the library.

"We need to get ready for the test on Friday..." Jacqueline said.

"It's only Monday. Why would we need to study today..." Kim whined.

"It's for the best." Jacqueline handed Kim a book. "There goes that  
James guy again."

"Hm?" Kim turned and James motioned over to her and in all his new  
found glory held her hands in his.

"Kim. I know I acted like a coward earlier by not talking to you...  
and I wanted ask if you wanted go out with me. You don't necessarily  
have to, but I really like you and all."

Kim looked at Jacqueline who was at a loss for words just like herself.

...

"I really like James... but I know he doesn't like me. He considers me  
a 'friend'." A girl said looking over wooden figurines strewn on the  
desk.

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it?" The man said.

"I want you to bring him to me... I want to be with my true love, do  
whatever it takes Giriko."

"Fine I'll do it. But I'd best getting something good out of this shit."

"Trust me, you will." The girl laughed a bit.

...

"I... I... I just can't." Kim shook her head and pushed James away  
from her gently.

James wasn't surprised when he heard this. "I understand."

James still had one thing on his mind. "How did I offend you when I  
made the witch pickup line?"

Kim sighed. "Most of everyone already knows this but, I'm a witch. I'm  
surprised no one told you." Kim said.

"I'm surprised. But, why aren't you hunted down?"

...

"Any moment James would be here... I will win this bet." Kidd smiled.

Black*Star and Kidd went back and forth about James' chances as Soul  
watched Alan step outside.

"The girls are having a conversation... I want no part in it."

"James isn't back yet..." Soul said looking at the bickering duo.

"These girls are hard to understand..." Alan said.

"We're all hard to understand." Soul said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alan scratched his head.

...

"I guess I should go." James said. He walked away from the two. "And I  
don't now would be a good time for studying... the test is on  
Friday..." James smiled.

Kim looked over a Jacqueline.

"He's still a cool guy at the least." Kim sighed.

"He's weird." Jacqueline protested.

...

Kidd looked at James.

"Where's Kim?"

"She didn't want to go out with me. But, we're good friends."

"What!?" Kidd squealed.

"Yeah, I told you he wouldn't go out with her!" Black*Star laughed.

James felt a little unnerved by this but he was at least happy he got  
something out of all of this.

"So, who are going to go out with now?" Alan said.

"I don't know." James said.

"Don't play stupid with us; we know you're going to go out with Anya."  
Alan said.

James pondered. Maybe he will...

**The song I used is called **_**Broken Yolk In Western Sky **_**by Ben Gibbard. The acoustic is preferable. **

**-Comet1998**


	5. Failed Search

Deathbucks will be closing soon... everybody was pretty much ready to  
leave. Maka and Soul are ready to kick off their date, and James  
needed to make a move...

"Well, James, Alan, I'll see you when I get back." Maka smiled as she  
and Soul went on their way.

"Okay, we'll see you." James smiled as they parted their ways for the night.

"Do you need me to stick around?" Alan sighed.

"If you want to."

"So, Kidd. What happens now? You know, with James not being able to go  
with Kim or anything."

"My house will be rearranged and everything will be asymmetrical..."  
Kidd sunk to the ground.

"I don't think it'll be that bad..." James patted Kidd's shoulder, not  
understanding his OCD.

"You don't get it..."

...

"I think he was attending Shibusen..." The girl pondered deeply.

"Well I can't just go up there and get him. I'm an enemy of the DWMA."  
Giriko snapped.

"Well, I'm not telling you to go to the school upfront. Just single him out."

"I'll make sure I have that fucker with you or whatever..." Giriko  
drew an eerie smirk.

"Just don't hurt him." The girl glanced at Giriko. "I also heard he  
has a girlfriend, but what do I know... it was three months when I  
figured that out."

"What are you getting at?"

"I thought you might've wanted a play toy." The girl stressed out _play__  
__toy_. (o-o")

"Oh, I see." Giriko turned the smirk into a smile.

...

Everyone was gone. James and Alan were waiting on the girls. James  
insisted on walking them to the girl's dormitory, Alan was only there  
because... why wouldn't he be there. (Alan: that doesn't help! Me:  
Shut up, I'm writing this story here...)

"Jane sung wonderfully." Meme smiled.

"Yes you sure did." Tsugumi added.

"First of all... it's JAMES! J-A-M-E-S, and second... I wanted to sing  
it for Kim, but you know." James said.

The group had small talk while they walked, and Anya was unnervingly  
quite, James took notice of this.

...

Giriko walked around. He didn't like the idea of being in Death City, enemy  
territory, but he had a job to do and there's no way he can back out  
now.

"I hate this fucking place..." Giriko cursed under his breath. "How  
the hell am I going to find him with all the traffic... and it's only  
eight at night…"

...

"We'll see you tomorrow." Tsugumi waved Alan and James off.

"Sure." James smiled.

They went their separate ways...

"Why didn't you make a move on her?" Alan said to James.

"I don't know..."

"You like her right?"

"Of course... but it's..."

...

"Why are you so quiet?" Meme asked Anya.

"Don't worry about it." Anya murmured.

"You have a crush on James, right." Tsugumi said.

"What!? No, of course not." Anya said in denial.

"We already know that you love James... you should ask him out..." Meme smiled.

Anya and Tsugumi looked at Meme, realizing that she'd gotten his name right.

"I'm not familiar with asking people out. It's a commoner's thing."  
Anya frowned.

"We'll gladly prepare you for a date." Tsugumi said.

_Oh great._

"The calamari tastes more delicious than I thought it would." Maka  
beamed at the taste.

Soul smiled and looked down at his plate. He seemed to be in deep  
thought, but Maka called for his attention and he looked up.

"Soul... Soul are you alright?" Maka said, she was worried.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine it's just something that I've been thinking  
about for a while." Soul said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Maka asked.

"Is it okay if I don't?" Soul smiled.

"Only if it's personal." Maka laughed.

"Well yes, it is personal."

...

Giriko continued to walk aimlessly in the streets of Death City,  
luckily no one really knew who he was so it was still good but he  
could stand being in Death City on his own. He bumped into a boy,  
blond hair, green eyes and a formal suit on him.

"My apologies." The boy said moving past Giriko. Another guy followed him.

"Yeah, whatever." Giriko responded as he continued moving along.

_Hold up!_ Giriko remember what the girl's description of James was,  
blond hair, green eyes, a suit. Giriko quickly turned around but the  
boy was out of sight, blended in with the crowds or something.

"Fuck..." Giriko sighed.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I feel a writer's block coming up and also school is starting in September for me so I'm preparing for it. How hard it is going to be to get my stories done with school around. :( **

**-Comet1998**


	6. Finally

James and Alan stepped inside their home. Alan stretched out and  
looked over at his brother.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Alan smirked.

"I'll be spending tomorrow around town." James said.

"What do you mean?" Alan questioned.

"Goodnight." James said dropping the conversation and walking up the  
stairs to his bedroom.

"Wait..." Alan said weakly, smiling and moving to his own bedroom.

...

"I can't beleive it!" Maka screeched.

Soul was playing the piano; he was playing the song he played for Maka  
when they first met.

"I was hoping you'd enjoy it." Soul smiled.

Maka then hugged Soul from behind exchanging a bright smile.

"I'm really sorry Maka. You know... for what I did and all." Soul said.

"It's okay." Maka said with Soul turning towards her.

Soul kissed Maka, and the two embraced.

Maka was casting her eyes away from Soul a little. It made him feel a  
bit unnerved.

"Is something wrong Maka?" Soul asked, concerned.

"I'm still getting used to you being nice..." Maka said.

"I understand..." Soul said.

"No, it's not like that. I really like you Soul." Maka said.

"I know that." Soul looked away from Maka.

"Soul... I think we should have sex."

...

"Well geez... It's not my fucking fault I lost the little shit." Giriko cursed.

"Don't talk that way about my James." The girl said.

"Seriously... If he knows you, why don't you invite him here? He  
thinks of you as a friend right?" Giriko said.

"He won't accept it." The girl frowned.

"Why the fuck not?" Giriko said.

"You really need to watch your mouth. Besides, James has been avoiding  
me. He's aware of me trying to woo him."

"Oh fine then." Giriko said.

...

Soul looked at Maka, bewildered. She wasn't serious... right? Besides  
she never acted like this.

"Maka, do you know what you're saying?" Soul touched her shoulder.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about."

Soul turned away from her again. "Maka I still feel a little bad for  
what I've been doing to you three months ago." Soul said.

"I know..." Maka trailed off.

"Can't we hold off until Saturday?"

"Why Saturday? I don't want to wait that long." Maka's attitude shifted.

"It's only Monday." Soul said. "You can wait a few days right?"

"Fine." Maka grunted.

Geez what the fuck is going on. She was never riled up about sex. I  
don't understand her anymore. Soul thought.

...

James felt a bit distraught. Something was bothering him... not his  
plan to ask Anya out or passing the test on Friday. It was like he was  
being sought out. He didn't really understand that but it was a hunch.

He climbed out of bed. It was nine, so he knew Maka would be back anytime soon.

...

It was morning the next day. It's finally Tuesday. James went to make  
breakfast; it was only 7:12 in the morning so there was time to spare.  
He dressed in one of his flashy suits and paced down the stairs and  
inched towards the kitchen almost sleepily.

But, Maka was already taking out eggs and bacon.

"Hi there James. I had no idea you were up." Maka said.

James yawned. "So I'm guessing you're making breakfast?"

"Of course. Besides, you've been cooking for the past few weeks." Maka said.

"Okay then." James sat at the table resting his head. "So... Alan's  
still asleep?"

"Actually he left out a while before you came downstairs."

"Oh. Did he say where he was going?"

"No. He did say that he'll see you later on... I'm not sure what he  
was talking about."

"So how was your date with Soul?" James asked.

...

Alan stood in front of the doors to the DWMA. "I'll just wait for  
James and Maka." He sat down and looked at his watch. "Any minute  
people will sho-" He stopped when a mysterious man walked up the  
stairs.

"I can't believe I have to wake up this fuckin' early to catch the  
boy." He complained, he had a hood over his head.

_I guess that's one of the teachers_, Alan thought.

"Who are you?" The man looked at Alan.

"Don't worry about me I'm just a student here at the DWMA." Alan lied.

"Okay." He turned away.

As minutes passed more and more students showed up.

Giriko was looking around to see James. He couldn't spot him anywhere,  
which started to piss him off. He kept that bottled up because he was  
still on enemy territory.

"I'm just saying, Lord Death should be able to move outside the city.  
It would suck staying in one city for the rest of your life." James  
said.

"I guess I could agree." Anya said.

Maka and Soul exchanged looks as the couple talked about random things.

"They seem so attached." Maka smiled.

"I hope they don't do any lovey-dovey crap. That makes me sick." Soul joked.

"I think it's cute." Maka said.

"It's good to see Anya happy." Tsugumi said.

"Yep." Meme smiled.

"There he is..." Giriko said quietly. "Just gotta single him out."

"Okay. We'll see you later." James said

"Bye." Anya smiled and James hugged her.

"I can't get him here but I can find out where he occasionally hangs  
out." Giriko spoke to himself.

...

"So you were waiting for us here?" James said.

"Yeah, I had nothing planned today." Alan said.

"Are you here to give me advice?" James questioned.

"Maybe. What do you plan on doing?"

"I was going to go on a date with Anya at seven..."

"Where to?"

"You know."

"Why do spend your time at Deathbucks?" Alan poked James on the forehead.

"Because I love that place. Open mics, decent coffee. Who wouldn't want to go?"

"Whatever dude." Alan turned. "Maybe an amusement park would be best. I'd token Jessica there the day before she went on vacation."

"I'll keep it in mind."

...

"I'm sorry. But I enjoy going to Deathbucks." James smiled feverishly.

"I don't care about that! I've had my house rearranged for a few hours  
now and I can't stand it! Think of all the furniture that is  
misplaced!" Kidd yelled.

"Cool it Kidd." Black*Star said.

"You're overreacting." Soul said.

"Besides, how bad could your house be?" James shrugged.

...

"I didn't think it was that bad." James said. "It sounds like things  
were moved a few inches and that's it."

Kidd went on with having a breakdown, Black*Star, Soul and Alan tried  
to calm him as James went to walk around.

He went to where the girls would usually hang out.

"Hey. Anya I wanted to take a walk with you."

"Sure." She said.

"See you guys." Liz said.

"They really make a cute couple." Maka said.

"Yeah, Anya-sun talked a lot about James." Meme smiled.

"What kind of stuff?" Patti chirped.

"Well..."

...

"How many people does this fucker hang out with?" Giriko sneered  
silently. "But, this should be easy. If he goes to Deathbucks I'll  
slip this into his coffee and he'll be handled with just like that." He looked at the small tube with a greenish liquid inside.

"I don't know. I guess Saturday is a good day to go out on a date."  
Anya held James' hand.

"It's official. Saturday it is." James smiled in delight.

The two were so happy with each other... James held open the door to  
Deathbucks to allow Anya to walk in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." James entered behind her.

Marcus looked over at the two.

"What's up James-kun, Anya-chan." Marcus grinned.

"Hey!" They both said together.

"Heh heh, I'm guessing it's the usual." Marcus chuckled a bit.

"Yep."

James and Anya took a seat.

Giriko needed to find a way to get the liquid from the tube to the  
couple's cups of coffee.

"Hmmm." He said walking into the pub.

He observed the scene. There weren't a lot of people there, which made things good. The only problem is how he could get this damn liquid into James. Maybe he could approach them and simply give it to them and coax them into actually drinking it. But they aren't idiots… well he thought they weren't.

_It's worth a shot. _

Marcus went over to hand the couple their coffee, many thanks were exchanged and James paid for the cups. Giriko went up to the two.

"Hello there." He said still having the hood over his head.

He seemed a bit shady so Anya moved closer to James.

"A friend of your's wanted me to give you this." He took out the glass. "He said it would make coffee more enjoyable for you and your friend." Giriko lied.

"Really?" James seemed unimpressed. "I'm not buying into that."

"Just try it at least. He really went through hell to get this for you."

"I don't know if we should try that. Is it supposed to be green?" Anya seemed worried.

"Yes. It is. Just try a small bit please."

The couple looked at each other. James sighed.

"Okay then." James said.

Giriko poured half in James' cup and the other half in Anya's." Now you should try it."

The two drunk a little bit of their coffee. The taste didn't seem to change so it was something that was tasteless.

"Well it didn't make it better. It tastes the same." Anya complained.

"What is that stuff anyway?" James questioned.

"Sorry I gotta go." Giriko left the store.

James quickly went out to find him but he was gone. "What the hell was that about?"

Something wasn't right. Anya latched on to James arm. "I don't feel well… was it that stuff the guy gave us?"

James felt that same uneasiness. His vision was blurred and the world spun in circles around him. He and Anya tried to keep themselves up. But it was too overwhelming and they both were unconscious on the ground.

Finally…


	7. I Enjoy Velvet Red and Sleek Black

James didn't know where he was. Velvet red filled the room. He was so confused. He couldn't find Anya as well, which made him worry a little more. _Fuck, I shouldn't have drunk that stuff the guy had, _James thought to himself.

He got up and looked around. There was a lot of black furniture in the room as well. This place was luxurious, the furniture looked expensive, and there were fancy mirrors on the wardrobes, a nice sleek black carpet rested on the red floor.

James looked at the door and decided to open it.

The hallways seemed blank. It was red just like the room and there were black objects placed in good spots. James steadily made his way to a neighboring room. He overheard a conversation and looked through the slightly cracked door. There stood the man from Deathbucks and then there was the girl. She had hair, similar to the color of Alan's, and she wore a short red and black dress that James had to admit was a cute.

"Okay, I got him. What's next?" Giriko grunted.

"First, I'll pay you upfront." The girl said paying Giriko a large amount of money.

"Shit, you weren't kidding when you said you'd give me a good five thousand." Giriko smiled in delight.

_That's the guy! _James thought to himself. The girl was familiar but the details are vague.

"What about her?" Giriko looked back but James couldn't see who it was, it was most likely Anya.

"Like I said do what you want." The girl said.

_I needed to do something because Death knows what would happen._ James thought and went inside the room to make his presence known.

"Hello there James." The girl said.

"How do you know my name?" James glared at her.

"How don't you remember me James-kun." The girl mocked enviously.

James grunted at the remark. He turned to see Anya. She was okay just not conscious.

Giriko shifted a bit in his seat.

"Sit down please, James." The girl said in a sweet voice.

_The hell is she trying to do talking to me like that._ James took a seat in front of the girl.

"James, you do remember me right?" The girl said.

James was blank for a second. Something came up but the name was there just yet.

"Yuri?" He sounded unsure at the moment. (Yeah I know say what you want to say)

"You do remember." Yuri stood and embraced without James returning the gesture.

"Get off of me." James groaned. "I know we are _friends _but why are we here?"

Yuri winced a bit and moved a step away from James. She adjusted her bang and looked at James with yearning eyes.Her eyes were pale gray and she made her way towards the chair and sat.

"Well." Yuri tried to sound innocent. "I was sort of jealous. I always saw you with a girl and thought that they were making you happier than when I was with you. I decided to better understand the things you like and I hired Giriko to bring you here."

James sighed. "I'm sorry but I'm with Anya as of now."

"Oh. Her?" Yuri looked over at the unconscious blonde.

"Yes." James said.

Giriko yawned aloud and stopped James from what he was to say next. "Can be over so I can go back to making golems?"

Yuri scolded Giriko for his interruption and returned to James' attention.

"I guess we should start talking." Yuri smiled. "And we should catch up."

"That's not necessary, I'm taking Anya and we are leaving." James got out of his chair.

"Well maybe you should stay." Yuri said in that sweet voice again.

"Okay fine." James said taking his seat again.

"Where should we start?" Yuri smiled.

…

"Seriously you haven't seen him!?" Alan said.

"No, and have you seen Anya?" Tsugumi said.

"Of course not!"

"Something is wrong about this." Maka said.

"Yeah, James would've been back before ten." Alan scratched his chin.

"It's two in the afternoon and we should have seen them." Tsugumi said.

The three were distraught. Where could James and Anya be?

…

"I don't understand what you are trying to get from this Yuri, I've already said I'm with Anya." James argued.

"But I really have been doing a lot to gain your attention again. Doesn't that mean anything?" Yuri said.

"It only says that you have wasted your time." James said in a stern voice which wasn't like him.

"Why… won't you… understand?" Yuri said in between sobs.

Giriko shook his head. "Damn dude. You didn't have to go and make her cry."

James sighed. A gentleman would never treat a girl as such. He apologized.

"Apology accepted." Yuri said.

James was in such an awkward situation. All he wanted to do was take Anya out on a date. How'd it turn into this!?

_**I'm sorry it is taking me so long to update stories, you know with school and all. Also it'll be longer to update because I have three stories that I update whenever:**_

_**Patching Things Up (Which you are reading now)**_

_**Perfect Just Perfect (I'll update that one next)**_

_**Old Mansion (Which is coming along very well) **_

_**So that's it from me.**_

_**-Comet1998**_


End file.
